Whisky de fuego
by Kayazarami
Summary: Sirius Black siempre hace lo que quiere. De modo que el whisky de fuego no tendría porque afectarle demasiado. Pero lo hace. Y Remus tendrá que lidiar con ello. [Slash Sirius/Remus]


**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Advertencias:** Slash (relación chico/chico), lemon, romance, angustia, universo de los merodeadores.

**Resumen: **Sirius Black siempre hace lo que quiere. De modo que el whisky de fuego no tendría porque afectarle demasiado. Pero lo hace. Y Remus tendrá que lidiar con ello.

**Notas**: Mi tercer Sirius/Remus. Está vez un One-Shot. Tenía ganas de escribirlo. La verdad es que no se me ocurre ningún Long-Fic de ellos dos, por lo menos de momento. Pero son tan geniales que no puedo evitarlo. Me ha quedado muy porno, la verdad. Y yo no soy de escribir mucho lemon, para que negarlo. El final me encanta (¿será normal que me enamore de mis propias historias?). ¡Espero que os guste y agradeceré cualquier comentario!

**Aviso:** ___Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "Merodeadores" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

**Disclaimer:** Ni Sirius ni Remus son míos. Pertenecen, al igual que el universo de HP, a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia ha sido escrita y publicada sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Whisky de fuego**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

La primera vez que Remus presenció como Sirius se emborrachaba, los dos estaban cursando su quinto año de escuela y tenían dieciséis años.

El motivo que sus amigos le dieron a Remus para justificar su comportamiento era que las penas se olvidaban antes con alcohol y que Sirius en ese momento lo necesitaba, tras su primer rechazo. Porque si, una chica se había atrevido a rechazar al bombón de Gryffindor, al más atractivo de todos los estudiantes de su generación. Y Cornamenta, como el buen amigo que era, debía hacer algo para animarlo.

Así que la solución perfecta había sido abrir la botella de whisky de fuego que James había colado en Hogwarts (que fue adquirida de forma poco legal en Hogsmeade durante su visita el fin de semana anterior) y ponerse a beber en el dormitorio.

—N-no me mereshía... —estaba diciendo el chico de cabello negro a duras penas, tras beberse dos vasos de licor—. Y tam-tampoco era para tantosh, tenía poco pesho...

—Tienesh razón, Canuto, hip —aseguraba James, sosteniendo precariamente el vaso del cual estaba bebiendo—. Encontrarás una shica mejor, ya lo verásh. En al-algún lugarsh eshtá eshperandote tu Lily.

Remus los miraba un poco preocupado desde su cama, con el libro que había estado leyendo aún en sus manos. Los dos estaban bebiendo y repitiendo las mismas sandeces una y otra vez desde hacía un buen rato, en la cama de James. Peter solo había aguantado el primer vaso y ahora roncaba suavemente desde su cama. Los dos animagos iban ya por el segundo vaso, pero el castaño sospechaba que no tardarían demasiado en caer.

Y tenía razón. Diez minutos después, James estaba profundamente dormido.

Pero Sirius no. Seguía divagando y hablando como si su amigo pudiera escucharlo, aunque no recibiera respuesta.

Dejando el libro a un lado, Remus se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la del moreno, para ayudar a su inestable amigo a llegar a su propia cama. Una vez en ella, con un hechizo cerró las cortinas de las camas de los dos durmientes y trató de volver a la suya, pero una mano en su brazo lo retuvo.

—No tengo shueño, Lun-Lunático —dijo Sirius.

—Intenta dormir y verás como si que tienes, Canuto.

—P-pero n-no quiero. Me han rechashado, te-tengo deresho a quedarme deshpierto —insistió, tirando de él y obligandolo a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

Remus suspiró, resignado. Quizás si lo escuchaba un poco el animago se quedaría dormido y lo dejaría volver a su libro.

—Las shicas son tan rarash, Lunático. Nu-nunca shé lo que quieren. ¿Por-por qué me reshazó? Shi soy el tío másh guapo de toda la maldishta escuela...

—Por Merlín, Canuto, es que fuiste por Merlissa Stanford.

—¿Y-y que? Esh guapa...

—Sí. E inteligente. Y de séptimo, idiota. ¿De verdad te creías que iba a aceptar?

Sirius negó con la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se fue para el lado y acabó con la cara apoyada en el hombro del castaño.

—Shupongo que no. Perosh me gusstaba musho, ¿shabes?

Oh, cielos. Le gustaba la chica _de verdad_. Remus estaba atónito. Cuando James le había contado porque iban a beber había pensado que estaban poniendo cualquier excusa tonta. No que fuera en serio. Porque vamos, ¿Sirius Black triste por que una chica le ha rechazado, cuando tiene a media escuela babeando por él? Difícil de creer.

Y, sin embargo, cierto. Ahora tendría que intentar consolarlo, ¿no?

—No pasa nada, Canuto. Hay más chicas en el mundo y seguramente la mayoría caerán rendidas a tus pies.

—Tienesh rashón. Y shi no, shiempre te ten-tendré a ti, ¿no?

—Claro, Canuto, claro —dijo Remus, dándole la razón a ver si se dormía.

—Eres un buen amigosh, Lunático.

Remus sonrió ante esas palabras. Claro que era un buen amigo. El mejor. Aunque mañana pensaba asegurarse de que ninguno de los tres tomara una poción anti-resaca en todo el día. Se deleitaría en su sufrimiento como pago por aguantar tanta tontería de borrachos.

Con una pequeña sonrisa malvada, se dio un poco la vuelta, sujetando a Sirius, que seguía apoyado en su hombro, para que no perdiera el equilibrio con el movimiento y ayudándolo a tumbarse en la cama. Agradeciendo mentalmente que hubieran decidido ponerse el pijama antes de empezar a beber, arropó a su amigo.

—Buenas noches, Canuto.

—Eshperta, Lunático, ashércate un poco.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, acercándose a él para poder verle el rostro.

—Solo eshto.

Y lo cogió torpemente del rostro con las manos y estampó sus labios contra los del castaño, inundando su boca con el sabor amargo del whisky y besándolo profundamente, con violencia. Remus intentó liberarse, pero Sirius era más fuerte que él y, contra más se resistía, más apretaba el animago su agarre.

Finalmente, decidió dejarse besar con pasividad. Pero no pudo mantenerse indiferente al beso mucho rato. A pesar de la torpeza, de la fuerza y el sabor del whisky, Sirius era muy bueno en eso. Le rozaba los labios con suavidad con la lengua, delineaba su forma, introducía su lengua y le mordía, una vez tras otra, sin descanso, haciéndolo jadear y responder tentativamente, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Cuando por fin lo soltó, fue solo para dedicarle una sonrisa tonta y quedarse dormido.

Remus regresó a su cama con el pulso disparado, los labios enrojecidos y mil pensamientos cruzandole por la cabeza, cada uno más confuso que el anterior.

Esa noche no consiguió dormir nada.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de sus tres amigos recordaba nada de lo sucedido durante su borrachera.

* * *

La segunda vez que Sirius se emborrachó delante de Remus fue casi a finales de su sexto año, celebrando que habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch de nuevo.

Algún alumno especialmente eufórico había vaciado una botella de whisky de fuego en el ponche que estaban bebiendo en la sala común y casi todos estaban más o menos bebidos. Afortunada o desgraciadamente, a Remus no le gustaba el ponche, así que tuvo que aguantar perfectamente sobrio la gran cantidad de estupideces que decían o hacían sus compañeros y, encima, disuadirlos de abandonar la sala común, por miedo a que algún profesor descubriera lo sucedido y el responsable de la borrachera colectiva fuera alguno de sus dos descerebrados amigos.

La fiesta acabó cuando los pocos alumnos que quedaban en pie y no se habían quedado dormidos en los sillones o el suelo de la sala común se fueron a sus dormitorios. Peter estaba acurrucado en una esquina y James en un sillón con Lily dormida en sus brazos, de modo que los únicos merodeadores que fueron al dormitorio fueron Remus y Sirius, el primero ayudando al segundo para evitar que rodara escaleras abajo.

—Ha shido genial, Lunático. ¿A que fue una gran idea eshar whisky al ponshe?

Remus rodó los ojos, consternado.

—Una idea estupenda, idiota. Si algún profesor te hubiera descubierto, ahora podrías estar expulsado —dijo, sin poder evitar reñirle aún sabiendo que en su estado no le iba a hacer ningún caso—. ¡Niños de doce años han bebido de ese ponche, pedazo de irresponsable!

—Pero shi no ha pashado nada, no sheas aguafieshtas.

Remus desistió de hacerle entender nada y se limitó a ayudarlo a llegar a su cama y dejarlo caer encima de esta sin miramientos.

—Duérmete. Mañana hablaremos.

—Pero Remush...

—¡Duerme! —ordenó, un poco cabreado, yendo al baño para quitarse la túnica y ponerse el pijama y salir a los cincos minutos, para encontrarse a su amigo sentado en la cama.

—No pu-puedo dormir.

—Seguro que sí si lo intentas —dijo el licántropo, metiéndose en su cama y cerrando las cortinas.

Durante unos minutos, la habitación quedó en silencio y Remus pensó que Sirius estaría ya dormido. Justo cuando comenzaban a cerrarsele los parpados, las cortinas se abrieron y Sirius se sentó sin gracia en el borde de la cama. Parecía un poco inestable.

—Ayúdame a dormir, Remush.

El susodicho suspiró ruidosamente. Acababa de intentar ayudarle, dejándolo en su puñetera cama. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la ebria mente del animago?

—¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? —ofreció, medio en serio, medio en broma. Era capaz de hacerlo de ser necesario.

—No. Qui-quiero que me ayu-ayudes con eshto —pidió, cerrando de un tirón la cortina y entrando a la cama. Gateó hasta él y se dejó caer encima, sobresaltándolo, especialmente cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que el animago solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama.

—¡Que crees que estás haciendo, vete a tu cama ahora mismo!

Pero este no le hizo ningún caso. Cogió sus manos con las propias y las inmovilizó contra la almohada, a la altura de su cabeza. Entonces se pegó a él, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Y Remus notó que tenía una erección.

—Canuto, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! —exigió.

Pero Sirius no parecía estar prestandole ninguna atención. Comenzó a frotarse contra él, colando una pierna entre las del castaño y jadeando ruidosamente. En cuestión de minutos, Remus estaba también erecto.

—Dios, por favor, para —gimió Remus, maldiciendo a su cuerpo por empezar a corresponder, apretándose contra el de su amigo, haciendo presión con su pierna contra la erección de Sirius, creando más fricción.

—No quieresh que pare, Lunático —susurró el animago, antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso demandante y absorbente.

Remus gimió dentro del beso, mientras la lengua de Sirius arrasaba con todo a su paso y los dos movían sus cuerpos desesperadamente, el uno contra el otro, buscando más contacto, más roce, un poco de alivio a su excitación.

—Necesito másh —murmuró Sirius y le soltó las manos, apoyando una en la cama y llevando al otra hacia la parte inferior de sus cuerpos, bajándole un poco los pantalones a Remus y haciendo luego lo mismo con los suyos, para poder tomar sus penes con la mano y empezar a masturbarlos juntos furiosamente.

—Sirius... Ah... Más, más rápido... —pidió el licántropo, al borde de la locura, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ardía y la mano de él en su pene le quemaba. Sirius le complació y el ritmo se volvió desesperado, fuerte, asfixiante. El animago acercó su rostro para comerle la boca (porque aquello no podía catalogarse como simple beso) y no dejarle respirar.

Y entonces el mundo perdió su color durante una fracción de segundo y los dos se corrieron con fuerza, manchando sus cuerpos y murmurando incoherencias.

Sirius se dejó caer sobre él y luego rodó a un lado, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

Remus se quedó quieto, recuperando poco a poco la calma, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se relajaba tras el orgasmo. Cuando fue capaz de girar la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, se percató de que este se había quedado dormido.

Cogió su varita de la mesilla de noche y efectuó sobre ambos un rápido fregoteo. Luego levitó a Sirius hasta su cama y cerró las cortinas. No podía dejar que durmiera en su cama. Porque sabía que mañana, cuando despertara, no recordaría nada.

Al igual que había olvidado que le había robado su primer beso.

Intentando no pensar, Remus cerró los ojos.

Sabía que esa noche no lograría dormir. Porque la pasaría pensando en sus sentimientos por Sirius y en lo estúpido que era y en que hechizo serviría para impedir que volviera a beber whisky de fuego en lo que le quedaba de vida. Aunque, ¿era realmente lo que él quería?

* * *

La tercera vez que Sirius Black acabó borracho con Remus presente fue en el baile de fin de curso de Hogwarts y esta vez la bebida estaba al alcance de todos porque ya eran mayores de edad.

—Hogwartsh esh lo mejor que me ha pashado en la vi-vida —iba diciendo Sirius a Remus, mientras los dos caminaban por los jardines, en la última noche que pasarían como alumnos del castillo—. Aquí osh conocí a ti y a Jamesh y a Peter.

—¿Y para decirme eso me has sacado del baile, dejando plantada a tu pareja? —preguntó Remus, sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Yo te-tenía pareja?

—Si. Y la has dejado allí —informó, sonriendo al ver la mueca de confusión que sus palabras le produjeron—. ¿Cuanto has bebido, Sirius?

—No shé. ¿Musho? —dijo, sonriendo—. ¿Y tu teníash pareja?

Remus negó suavemente con la cabeza. No, no le había pedido a nadie que fuera al baile con él y había rechazado a todas las chicas que se lo habían preguntado. Porque, aunque había tratado de no darle importancia, de no hacerse ilusiones, una parte de él había albergado la esperanza de que Sirius acabase borracho, tal y como estaba. Una pareja le habría molestado para lo que quería hacer si llegaba a darse esa situación.

Y ahora era el momento.

—Ven conmigo —le pidió, extendiendo la mano hacía él. Su amigo no dudó ni un segundo en cogérsela y dejarse llevar a donde fuera.

Acabaron en la cabaña de Hagrid, que estaba vacía, ya que este se había marchado de viaje poco antes de que terminara el curso. Ambos entraron y Remus le lanzó un incendio a la chimenea, que prendió.

Luego se encaró con Sirius, que lo estaba mirando fijamente, pese a que su cuerpo se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro.

—¿Que hashemos aquí, Remush?

—¿Para qué me has sacado del baile, Sirius? —preguntó a su vez el castaño.

El animago pareció pensarlo durante un segundo y luego se acercó a él. Se quedo quieto a escasos centímetros del castaño, como dudando. Pero esta vez era Remus quién no tenía ninguna duda y, colocándole una mano en la cara, lo obligó a inclinarse un poco para poder besarlo con todo su corazón, con las ganas acumuladas en su interior a lo largo de tres años.

Sirius le correspondió enseguida, profundizando el beso y volviéndolo algo mucho más pasional, más animal. Con el tiempo, el joven de cabello negro había convertido el besar en todo un arte. Y, ebrio o no, no había quién lo superara.

Cuando besarse se hizo insuficiente, cuando sus cuerpos estaban encendidos y las ropas empezaban a molestarles, se dirigieron a la cama de la cabaña, no sin antes ejecutar varios hechizos de limpieza sobre la misma.

Sirius lanzó a Remus contra las sábanas y lo desnudó con lentitud, lamiendo y tocando cada porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto, impregnándolo del olor al whisky de fuego que había bebido durante el baile. Del olor que siempre acompañaba cualquier paso más allá de la amistad que daba.

El licántropo se dejó hacer, extasiado, jadeando y gimiendo, pidiéndole más con cada palabra, con cada mirada, con cada roce. Su mente convertida en un torbellino de deseo que le impedía pensar con claridad.

Cuando Remus estuvo totalmente desnudo, Sirius se incorporó y se quito él mismo la ropa.

Se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo con fuerza, haciendo sus cuerpos chocar, frotarse y rozarse sin descanso, sus duras erecciones atrapadas en medio, acariciándose mutuamente mientras gotas de líquido preseminal mojaban las sábanas.

—Sirius... Merlín, Sirius, más... —pidió Remus, desesperado—. Quiero... Quiero que me folles, Sirius. ¿Entiendes? Fóllame.

—¿Sheguro? —preguntó este, mirándolo con sus ojos grises vidriosos a causa del deseo y el whisky.

—Sí. Completamente seguro. Solo, oh, por Merlín, hazlo ya —suplicó, besándolo.

El animago asintió y cogió la varita de entre las sábanas. Lo hizo darse la vuelta y quedar de espaldas a él. Remus notó la punta de la varita en su trasero y como Sirius pronunciaba un hechizo que lo hizo sentir frío y pegajoso por dentro.

—¿Que era eso? —jadeó.

—Hechizo lubricante —murmuró Sirius, colocado una de sus manos en donde antes había puesto la varita y presionando con un dedo contra el ano del licántropo.

La primera invasión dolió un poco, pero al poco tiempo dejó de molestarle, solo tenía que concentrarse en ellos, en sus cuerpos juntos, en la excitación que lo dominaba. El segundo dedo fue más difícil de aceptar, pese a que no sentía dolor, era molesto. Hasta que Sirius rozó algo en su interior que lo hizo arquearse y gemir audiblemente. La sonrisa de suficiencia del animago no se hizo de esperar.

—¿Ahí? —preguntó.

—Sí. Dios, sí.

Apenas notó el tercer dedo. Sirius masajeaba y movía sus dígitos en su interior, alcanzando siempre ese punto que enviaba una corriente de placer a todo su sistema. Cuando pensaba que no podía soportarlo más y se correría sin tocar siquiera su pene, notó como algo más duro y grande se posicionaba contra su ano. Tembló de anticipación.

La primera estocada dolió como mil demonios. Sirius lo notó y volvió a realizar un hechizo lubricante, haciéndolo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza. Sentir el frío y la humedad invadirle el culo al mismo tiempo que el pene de él había sido demasiado. Gritó de placer y esa fue la señal que Sirius esperaba para empezar a embestirlo con fuerza, entrando cada vez con más facilidad en su interior, golpeando cada vez más fuerte su próstata, haciéndolo gemir incoherencias, suplicar por más, arquearse contra él en busca de más placer.

El orgasmo lo alcanzó de improviso, cuando Sirius gimió un corto "No puedo másh" y coló una mano por debajo, haciéndolo correrse con la primera caricia. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se contraía y como Sirius alcanzaba el clímax en su interior.

Agotado, el animago cayó sobre él. Y Remus, casi sin fuerzas, solo alcanzó a murmurar un par de hechizos de limpieza sobre ambos antes de dormirse. No llegó a notar como los brazos del sangre pura lo rodeaban y lo acomodaban contra su pecho.

* * *

Remus despertó con un punzante dolor en el trasero. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una escena poco familiar ante sí. Oh, no. Se había quedado dormido. Seguía en la cabaña y Sirius...

—Mierda —dijo, incorporándose de golpe—. ¡Ah! —exclamó, sintiendo como se partiría en dos si volvía a hacer otro movimiento brusco.

—Quédate quieto —escuchó como le decía la voz inconfundible de Sirius y deseó que la tierra se lo tragase—. Será mejor que bebas esto.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con su amigo, que le tendía un frasco con una poción. Estaba completamente vestido, con la ropa de baile, aunque bastante despeinado. Sin necesidad de preguntar que contenía, lo tomó y se bebió el líquido de un trago, luego le devolvió el frasco vació. Sirius lo tomó y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la cabaña.

Luego se sentó en uno de los lados de la enorme cama.

Avergonzado, Remus se cubrió con las sábanas todo lo que pudo.

—Necesito que me expliques que esta pasando, Remus —dijo Sirius, alzándole el mentón con una mano y obligandolo a mirarlo—. Por que en estos momentos estoy muy confundido.

—Yo... ¿No es evidente?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Es evidente que anoche follamos. Lo que quiero saber es porque dejaste que pasara. Lo que necesito saber es si te forcé a hacer algo que no querías —dijo, mirándolo con preocupación y algo de culpa.

—No seas idiota, Sirius. No me forzaste a nada. Yo... Yo te lo pedí —admitió, sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber, no muy convencido.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti —confesó.

—Merlín, Remus —fue lo único que dijo—. ¿Desde cuando?

—Desde que me besaste por primera vez. Aunque no creo que te acuerdes. Estabas borracho.

Sirius negó de nuevo con la cabeza y se acercó a él. Remus retrocedió un poco. No sabía que esperar.

—Si que me acuerdo. Pero pensé que lo había soñado. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —preguntó, pero luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. Un momento. En sexto soñé que teníamos sexo en tu cama, en la habitación. ¿Era un sueño, Lunático?

—No. Tú... Tú estabas muy borracho.

—¡Por las pelotas de Merlín, Remus! ¡¿Has estado dejando que _abusara_ de ti cuando voy borracho?! —gritó Sirius, con el rostro desencajado—. ¡Por que mierda no me lo dijiste! ¡Por que no se lo dijiste a James, a alguien!

—¡Por qué quería que pasara, estúpido! —grito a su vez, sin poder soportar que siguiera pensando que le había hecho daño ni un segundo más—. ¡Deja de culparte! El único culpable aquí soy yo, ¿entiendes?. Yo quería que pasara. Porque te quiero.

—Aún y así, ¡deberías habérmelo dicho!

Está vez fue el turno de Remus de negar con la cabeza. Luchó por controlar sus emociones, pero la voz le salía rota.

—No. No podía. Porque no quería que dejarás de hacerlo, ¿sabes?

Esta vez, Remus no tuvo tiempo de apartarse, Sirius se acercó a él y lo empujó contra su pecho, haciendo que medio cuerpo se le destapara y que quedara atrapado en sus brazos.

—No hubiera dejado de hacerlo, Lunático.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, atónito, alzando el rostro a pesar de la vergüenza para mirarlo fijamente.

—Que yo también te quiero.

—P-pero si tú... Si tienes a todas esas chicas locas por ti. Y yo solo... Solo te intereso cuando estás borracho.

—Tú me interesas siempre, Remus —afirmó apoyando su frente contra la de el castaño y mirándolo con tanto cariño que el corazón se le disparó—. ¿Nunca has oído eso de que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? Pues yo actúo de acuerdo con lo que siento realmente. Hace mucho que te quiero, pero después de tanto tiempo juntos y de no recibir ninguna señal por tu parte, pensaba que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. No quería hacer que te sintieras mal confesándome, porque sé que los hombres-lobo solo escojen a una pareja para toda la vida. Y tú eres capaz de forzarte a fingir que amas a alguien solo para no hacerle daño.

—No necesito fingir que te amo, Sirius.

El animago sonrió.

—No. Parece que no.

Y, acabando con toda la distancia entre ellos, unió sus labios en un beso suave. Un beso que era el comienzo. El comienzo de una vida juntos.

******Fin**


End file.
